


Rule #1

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blogger Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Writer Derek Hale, implied dom Stiles, implied sub Derek, kink club, sbknown, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek doesn't have alot of experience with things like kink, outside of the Alpha-dom blog he followed near-religiously ofcourse, so when he ends up at a kink club trying to return some business cards, well.... he... almost panics.... and now, things are about to get awkward"....Alpha S?"





	Rule #1

**Author's Note:**

> Uggh once again I wanted to do so much more with this but just didn't have the time... you may remember that "Mischeif Managed" is also the name of the kink club in another fic I wrote, this fic is unrelated, I just like the headcanon that Stiles names his club that

_If you're going to be mine, you have to follow my rules_

_Rule 1: Don't follow anyone's rules unless you sincerely **want** to_

Scrolling down past the blog intro, Derek leaned back and took a sip of his coffee

He didn't usually look at this in public- though to be fair he didn't usually do _anything_ on his computer in public, but this was something of a special circumstance

He had come out here to talk to his publisher, given that her office was currently getting renovated and they had to meet in public, but she was running late so he figured he might as well go ahead and check his favorite site wile he waited

It might help relax him

_**Dear Alpha S, I'm an Alpha male with an Omega female partner, how do I bring up to her that I want to try submitting to her in the bedroom?** _

_Hey there! I think there are two different ways this conversation could go, have you guys ever tried powerplay before? If not, then I think the first discussion you need to have is weather or not she'd be up for powerplay **at all** , it might be a little much to drop on her that you want to submit if she's not interested in any kind of powerplay/doesn't know that you're interested in it at all, once you get those cards out on the table. **then** you can start-_

***CRASH***

Derek was so badly jolted out of his reading that he nearly spilled coffee all over himself, his heart racing in his chest, eyes wide and startled, having come _this close_ to accidentally jolting forward and spilling his drink all over his computer... or nocking his computer over... or in some other way damaging his computer

He carefully set his coffee cup down on the table, turning his attention to the street where the sound had come from and looking down to see... a guy riding a bike covered in paint.....

Huh

"Are you ok?" Derek asked hesitantly

The guy looked up, and Derek was a little surprised to find that even covered in paint, he was still pretty gorgeous

Soft looking brown hair, pale mole-dotted skin, plush pink lips, big brown doe eyes... and ofcourse covered from head to toe in vibrant neon blue paint

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little crash, nothing to worry about," he replied quickly, hurrying to upright himself and climb back on his bike, wich Derek now noticed was sporting a fake orange fox tail and- surprise surprise- a leaking can of blue paint

....

What

"Sorry to crash and run but I'm kinda in a hurry, bye dude!"

And before Derek could even fully register what had just happened, the guy had taken off, speeding back down the street and leaving a path of blue paint in his wake

Derek was still kind of stunned silent when a line of six or seven bikes came speeding out behind him, chasing the crash-victim's bike like dogs chasing a small animal

And as they sped past, Derek noticed something a little strange on the ground next to him, bending down from the table he was sitting at and reaching out to pull the foreign object closer, wiping the paint off on a napkin and finding with slight surprise that it was a business card holder

The guy must have dropped this when he crashed....

He'd probably be missing this, so Derek opened it up to see if he could find any contact information so he could go about returning it

The business cards were pretty nice, actually

They were black and white with a full moon in the center and had simple but nicely printed black text, though... there was no phone number, just a name, what he assumed to be a business name, and an address

**Stiles Stilinski**

**Mischeif Managed  
Located: Cherry Street, downtown Beacon Hills, last building at the end of the road**

...

Ok more like half an address

Weird... what the hell kind of business was named after a Harry Potter spell?

Narrowing his eyes in slight confusion, he flipped the card over, hoping for more information

"Derek!! Sorry I'm late!!"

That was his publisher, so he'd just have to figure it out later

With that issue resolved, he set the card back in the case with the others, then pocketed the little leather card holder and quickly X'ed out of the window on his computer

Personal mode- off; business mode- on

 

~+~

 

The meeting took alot longer than he expected it to, it was already starting to get late by the time he had finished with it, so he decided to stop by the house and make sure his dog was fed before starting the journey to find the owner of the business card case- Stiles Stilinski, apparently

Finding the building he needed wasn't actually all that difficult, it was getting in that seemed to be the problem

Mischeif Managed was a club, of some sort, with a very strict "Over 18 only" rule, yet when he stepped in he didn't smell even a single hint of alcohol, wich was ... a little bit odd

Usually clubs with strict age rules were full of drinking... but this one didn't seem to have any at all

Although, he could definitely smell something... _else_ upon entrance

Arousal was heavily strong in the air, coming from practically every corner and wafting off of pretty much every gender and species there, it was a little more than just overwelming, it was practically _choking_ him, as a matter of fact

His nose twitched and wrinkled and stung from the scent, and he suddenly couldn't wait to find Stiles, return the cards, and get out of there

"Dom, sub, or switch?"

Derek blinked, turning his attention back towards the woman who had suddenly appeared in front of him and feeling his heart leap

Had he.... heard that right...?

"Um.... o-oh... I'm not... I'm not a customer, I just... I came to return these to Stiles," he said quickly, holding the business cards out towards the woman in front of him

She seemed a little surprised by this, but smiled politely and accepted the little business card holder anyway

"Oh that's very nice of you, I'll make sure he gets it," she promised politely

Derek just gave a tense nod, and although he kind of had wanted to see Stiles himself- mostly to ask him what the deal was with the paint earlier- he was eager to get out of the place and hurried to give her a quick "Thanks" and head out

He wasn't entirely sure what he had just walked into but he wasn't sure that he wanted to know either

 

~+~

 

As it were, he _definitely_ wanted to know

He had Googled Mischef Managed as soon as he got home, his face practically burning when he read the description on the official website

MM was a kink club, and it specialized in supernatural clientele, especially werewolves

Derek wasn't really that surprised, more and more specialty places- be they general businesses like bakeries and law offices- or more... exotic... practices like kink clubs- had been popping up lately

People were finally starting to get used to the existence of the supernatural in the world- emphasis on _finally_ \- and so the business world had naturally followed

So the specialty aspect hadn't taken him by surprise... more the club's general content

Kink clubs weren't really a rarity, he knew, but he had been shocked to actually wander into one, especially considering he had just been trying to return some business cards to a guy who looked like a teenager, and even more surprisingly, if Stiles had business cards for Mischeif Managed, then he obviously worked there in some capacity....

It was after coming to that conclusion that he had decided to Google Stiles himself, and once he did...

He was actually kind of disappointed

He was used to people having social media in this day and age, even though Derek himself was kind of an exception to that rule, but Stiles didn't have a single lick of it

He was crossed somewhere between "intrigued" and "too embarrassed to be interested" in the club, but Stiles himself....

_Now_ Derek wanted to know

So he decided to turn to the only source he felt he could get any advice from, well.... any anonymous advice atleast: Alpha S

_Kink And Consent With Alpha S_ was the only website Derek actually spent time faithfully following, as it was the only one he had ever come across hosted by an Alpha with any good sense, who wasn't all macho "Omegas will do what I want, when I want" like alot of Alphas were

Alpha S was kind, considerate, gentle, and believed in equality and treating Omegas like people instead of sex objects, he'd probably read the guy's blog no matter what the topic was, but the fact that it usually was about... well, kink and consent, as the title mentioned, only made it better

Derek was interested in the kinkier side of life, even though he had yet to ever actually explore it, and Alpha S had some way about him that made it all sound comforting instead of terrifying

(Plus it was always fun to hear Alpha S go on the attack at people who tried to tell him his methods were wrong and that Omegas WERE only sex toys, that was always a good day)

Alpha S was always so open to giving advice though, even outside of his specialties, so Derek hoped that maybe he would be able to help with his problem

_Dear Alpha S, I recently met someone who works at a local kink club, I'd like to talk to him but I don't have any way to contact him other than the club it's self, wile I'm interested in kink, I've never been to a club before and I really only want to meet with him again, not dive into all of this, how do I navigate this situation?_

It sounded... well, it sounded pretty horrible actually, but Derek was tired and a little frustrated so he sent it anyway, hoping that, by morning, he'd have an answer for what he should do

 

~+~

 

When he woke up in the morning, he immediately checked the website

Alpha S was a night person, or maybe he was just in a different timezone, Derek wasn't sure really, he just knew that the blog usually updated wile he was asleep

Surely enough, there were new posts

_**I'm an Omega, and I'm interested in this Alpha, but I'm pretty sure he's like... Alpha-sexual, is that a thing? He only seems to like other Alphas, do you think it could be a coincidence or...?** _

No, that wasn't his question

_**Mate is a werewolf (I'm a faery) he likes leather restraints, is there any specific kind that work better for wolves than another?** _

Not that one either

_**My husband has a really big kink for high heels but for the life of me I can't walk in them :( I really want to but I fall flat on my face everytime I try... help? (I'm a guy btw)** _

Definitely not his

_**Dear Alpha S, I recently met someone who works at a local kink club, I'd like to talk to him but I don't have any way to contact him other than the club it's self, wile I'm interested in kink, I've never been to a club before and I really only want to meet with him again, not dive into all of this, how do I navigate this situation?** _

Aha!!

His heart nearly stuttered as he started reading it, taking in a deep breath and trying to keep himself settled, hoping that the owner of the blog would have an answer for him

_Hey there Anon!! I don't guess there's any way you can make an appointment with him and talk huh? If you can call the club and ask them to let him know that you want to see him, I'm sure you can work something out, even if he's just a bartender or a bouncer or something, my experience is that usually employees are pretty willing to help out in situations like this, if that doesn't work let me know ok? And **please** let me know how this story ends!_

The problem was that Derek just... didn't have alot of confidence in these situations

He wasn't a shy person per se, but when it came to certain topics- sex, relationships, _kink_ \- he had a tendency to close up and get tongue tied

But.... his curiosity was just too much

He had a feeling the club wasn't open so early in the morning, so he reluctantly decided to slide out of bed and take a shower, he'd call once it started getting dark out, hopefully then he could manage to keep his composure long enough to get through a phone call...

 

~+~

 

Derek was trying his hardest to keep himself steady

Breathe and focus, don't let the smell of arousal or the distant sounds of too-fast-beating-hearts or the "dom sub or switch?" question at the door affect him

Just keep walking, just keep going, ignore it all for his own sake

That was his plan and he was sticking to it

He had called earlier in the evening, just like he planned, and was.. actually kind of surprised by how easily the woman on the phone had agreed to his request

She even sounded a little amused, almost like she somehow knew he was going to call or something

It was a little unnerving but he tried not to let it get to him

Once he was actually in the club he went on, his heart beating loudly as he made his way towards the back room where Stiles was supposed to be waiting on him, hoping that the other man couldn't hear the way his heart was pounding like he could

Slowly, he raised his fist to the door and tapped, flinching back slightly when the door opened and revealed the same man from yesterday standing in front of him, a bright smile on his face

"Hey, you're Derek right?"

Silently, Derek gave a slightly nervous nod, watching as the other man moved to the side to let him in

"You wanted to talk right? Come in,"

He tried to calm his nerves as he walked in, his fingers curling at the sound of the door clicking shut behind him, but he had to admit, things were actually alot better once the door was shut

The room was quiet, clearly soundproof, and the scents of arousal and sweat and hormones flying were gone, replaced by a slight cherry type of scent instead

It was... definitely much better

"Sorry, sensory overload?"

"A little bit," Derek agreed with a nod

"Well that's what this room is for," he winked playfully, moving over to the desk in the center and sitting behind it

Derek took that as his cue to slide into one of the chairs in front of him, waiting on .... something

He wasn't actually sure what, now that he thought about it, but... it was definitely something

"Thanks for returning my business cards by the way, I really appreciate that, I need to reorder more and that case was pretty expensive, ofcourse... the paint stain is gonna be a problem to get out," he winced

Oh... right, the reason why Derek was here to begin with

"About that... I just wondered what it was you were doing yesterday, and if you were ok,"

Stiles blinked, clearly surprised by the concern

"Oh I'm fine, I was just on a fox hunt, had a little crash, no big deal,"

"A fox hunt?" Derek asked in surprise

"Oh not... not ACTUAL foxes, I just... one person puts a tail on their bike and a leaking can of paint, then other people chase them, following the trail, and whoever catches the fox gets the prize money, or if the fox gets to the safe zone first, then THEY get the prize money, I was the fox this time, I won," he winked playfully

"Good to know," Derek said with a slight snort

"Sooo... I answered your question, now do you mind answering one of mine?"

That actually took him by surprise, eyebrows raising

What could Stiles want to ask him?

He wasn't aware that he had actually made an impression on him at all

"Um... sure, what is it?"

"Well.... if I were to say to you... _don't follow anyone's rules unless you sincerely want to_.... would that mean anything to you?"

Derek went as pale as a ghost, his heart dropping into his stomach and his limbs going cold and numb

That was the intro to Alpha S's blog....

This guy was a fan of Alpha S?

...

Wait...

Derek inhaled deeply, nose twitching once he started to pick up on the Alpha scent coming from the other

He hadn't noticed it before, between the paint smell the first time they met and the various scents of the club that he was coated in now, but now that he was concentrating on it...

Stiles was an Alpha

Alpha Stiles

....

Alpha S......

"... _Alpha S_?" he asked quietly

"Bingo," Stiles winked back

....

_How?_

HOW was this Derek's life!?

"You look kinda disappointed, am I not what you expected?"

Even though Stiles said it playfully, Derek could hear the slightly sad tone in his voice, like he was expecting Derek to be disappointed but was no less upset by that himself

"I.. honestly didn't expect to ever meet you," he said slowly

"I mean I never even thought you lived in Beacon Hills... I'm just... kind of shocked... but I'm not disappointed, I .. am many kinds of surprised, but I'm definitely, definitely not disappointed," he promised

Stiles smiled back slightly, looking much more relieved now

"Well I'm glad to hear you aren't disappointed,"

"Not at all, I'm just..."

"Surprised? You mentioned, I take it if you're this shocked then you visit the blog often?"

Yeaaah.... Derek wasn't about to confess to having been checking his blog every day for the past two years, not under any circumstances

"I.... sometimes," he replied slowly

"And I'm guessing you're the one who left me that message last night about a guy who works at a kink club who you wanted to meet?"

"That obvious huh?" Derek asked dryly

"A little bit yeah, I liked it though, I thought it was cute,"

Derek paused, blinking in surprise

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I think you're pretty cute too, I still have to work for the rest of the night but.... do you wanna have lunch tommorrow? Or coffee, or something?"

Was he.... offering Derek a date....?

Alpha S was offering him a date

Part of Derek may have just died a little bit

"I... yeah, lunch would be good,"

"Perfect, we'll set something up then? Let's exchange numbers, I'll call you in the morning,"

"Sounds like a plan," Derek nodded, watching as Stiles grabbed a pen and a notepad from the side of his desk

"So.... what do you do here exactly?" Derek asked curiously

"I own it,"

.........

**What**

"You.... _own_...? But.... how old are you?"

"Twenty-five,"

Crap he was a year older than Derek...

"And you own your own kink club?" he asked a little skeptically

"Yeah, my freind Lydia and I opened it, it's a long story but I promise to tell you over lunch,"

"Alright," he said slowly, a little hesitantly, as he handed his number over to the Omega, then handed him the notepad and the pen to write his own number down

"Fair enough... so.... you're pretty deep into this lifestyle then?"

"Kinda, but that doesn't mean I won't date outside of it, if you aren't interested,"

Derek paused, a smirk pulling at his lips as he scribbled his number down

"I thought you remembered my message, didn't I say I was interested?"

Stiles' eyes lit up, smirking playfully at him

"Fair enough," he echoed back

"I'll be more than happy to help you step into this world whenever you feel ready to, shouldn't be too hard since you follow my blog, you already know my first rule,"

"If I want to be your's, I have to follow your rules- and the first is to never follow anyone's rules unless I sincerely want to," he repeated back swiftly, a slightly alluring look on his face as he leaned closer and slid the page back to the Alpha

"And?" Stiles asked

"And.... I want to be your's,"

It was as simple as that

Sure he knew that someone's online persona didn't always count up to how they were in real life and Stiles was a real flesh-and-blood person, not just advice columns and bondage aesthetics, but he wanted to give this a try

He wanted to give _Stiles_ a try

"Good," Stiles nodded, reaching out and gently wrapping his fingers around Derek's and squeezing his hand gently

"I think we can make that work,"


End file.
